fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Turkey Food!
'''Turkey Food '''is the 5th episode of The Count Desertstone Show. In the episode, Skirri walks in with a dead turkey and the crocodiles deliver it to a resteraunt and eat it there. Meanwhile, Xcer wants crocodile for Thanksgiving, and Count needs to stop it. Transcript Twotails: So, heres the plan. We teach Skirri fractions an- Skirri: -walks in with a turkey- Mother, a human car ran over this and I got it! Count: So much for teaching him fractions... Skirri: What?! Count and Twotails: NOTH- Skirri: I know you two... fractions Twotails: Your failing in it! Like you got a N in it! Count: Twotails, that was last week. Now it's a big, fat F. Skirri: Math? The letter F? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! I hate Math and ESPECIALLLY the letter F! I also want to know why I hate Q also?! Count: I know. Because it's obviously just an O trying to look all fancy with it's little tail. Skirri: UGH! I know right!? I hate Q. Twotails: And you hate the letter F because it's just an I with it's kids. Skirri: Exactly! And O is just a fat 0! Twotails: LOL! XD! Count: Using text talk again? Twotails: Yeah! T.X.T talk! Count: Hey, -puts dead turkey in box- lets send it t- Twotails: I have a better idea. -takes turkey out of box, takes it's picture, and sends it to the restaurant's staff- Twotails: They just texted back and said that they will be over right away! -doorbell rings- Count: Looks like they're here. Jacob: Package for Twotails Desertstone. And let me have that turkey! -takes turkey- Twotails: -opens package- IT'S MONEY! HEAR THAT? C.A.S.H!!!! Jacob: Have a nice day! -leaves- Count: Jacob, possibly the only nice person in the restaurant staff. -screen shows Twotails, Skirri, Count, Derek, and Xcer eating at the restaurant- Count: Xcer! Why are you here?! And your at our table! Xcer: Yes, and I want some crocodile tails! Skirri: And eggshell =_= Xcer: Indeed, the crunchy eggshell stuck to your head... Derek: Another episode of "How to Protect your Young from Adult Leopards!!!!" :D :D :D Count: -Growls- Not again... Xcer: And Genocor's with me! Genocor: Hey food! Count: And your stupid hyena... I mean coyote.... whatever he is. Xcer: -Throws Genocor out of restaurant- Forget about the stupid wolf! Genocor (from outside): COYOTE!!! Xcer: -throws brick outside- Heh... Genocor (in small voice from outside): Ouch... Xcer: Now, for my ultimate creation... Count: A cloud with a chair? Xcer: NO. A giant brick with a foot! -from underground, a giant brick with a foot comes up and Xcer is in a chair- Xcer: Theres another seat for Genocor, but he is in the hospital. -Screen shows Genocor in a hospital bed- Genocor: Ow... -screen goes back to inside the restaurant- Count: And now, for my ultimate creation, A CUP WITH A WHEEL! -a cup with a wheel and steering wheel comes in and Count jumps in it- Count: -drives under foot- And... -presses button- Cup with a Wheel: Self destruct in five... -Count jumps out- Cup with a Wheel: Four, three, two, one. -explodes- Xcer: AHH!!! -falls out of destroyed brick- Xcer: I'LL GET YOU OVERGROWN FISH EATING LIZARDS!!! -runs out- Count: Cup self destruct. Works every time. -winks- -The episode ends- Category:Episode